My Lips Are Sealed
by The-Mighty-Third-Draft
Summary: Robin and Stephan hatch a plan to put Coeur De Noir in a better mood. Coeur De Noir/OMC NC-17/18/Mature content. Reviews always appreciated.


**Rating**: **NC-17 / 18 / Adult**

**Pairing: Coeur De Noir / OC (Male/Male)  
**

**Disclaime**r: Not mine. I'm just playing with them. Though they don't seem to need my help...

**Synopsis**: Robin and Stephan hatch a plan to put Coeur De Noir in a better mood.

**Author's Notes**: This is based on the film 'The Secret of Moonacre.' We see relatively little of the Coeur De Noir in this film that I felt compelled to build on him a bit. Enjoy. **This contains graphic sex between two men. **Reviews are very much appreciated.

* * *

My Lips Are Sealed

'Your Dad always seems to know exactly where to hit,' said Stephan, rubbing his backside where De Noir Sr. had whacked him soundly for impudence. Robin grinned, striking a match between his cupped hands. He lit the cigarette between his lips and inhaled.

'He knows how sore it's likely to be,' Robin said, still smirking. The smoke curled away up into the eaves.

Stephan feigned shock.

'Young master Robin, are you suggesting-'

'I'm outright stating it,' Robin grinned. Stephan rolled his eyes. Then he shrugged and dropped the shred of hay he'd been playing with. Nearby, someone's horse whinnied softly.

'Jonathan is a good shag, and I like a good shag. Is that a crime?'

'Not the way _I_ see it,' Robin said honestly. 'You know that. You also know that if my Father catches you at it, he'll tan your hide for you.'

'I think he already did,' Stephan said. 'He's bloody _good_ at it too. Damn.'

Robin's eyebrow arced. There was something in Stephan's tone that made him look closely at his friend's face. Stephan was smiling slightly. Robin pulled the cigarette away from his face and stared into his friend's eyes.

'Are you saying...no. I can't even think it-' Robin leaned in close and whispered. 'You enjoyed that? You enjoyed being hit by my Father?'

'So curious, lovey. Are you sure you're not gay?'

'I'm not gay,' Robin assured him.

'Shame. I was hoping it might run in the family.'

'Jesus-,' Robin held a hand up, '-you fancy my Dad, don't you?'

'Sorry, Robin. He does rough so well. You know how I like that,' Stephan said. Robin closed his eyes.

'I didn't know you liked it from my Dad. Goddess alive, if he knew-'

'Oh, what's his problem? You know, don't answer that. I know his problem. Crap sex life.'

'No way. I've placed woman after woman in front of him, and none of them amuse him for more than a night. He's still the same moody, bitter old bastard I know and try to love.'

'Well, maybe it's not a woman he wants,' Stephan said, eyeing his nails. He bit one nonchalantly as Robin turned to stare at him.

'He'd kill me,' Robin said.

Stephan shrugged.

'He wouldn't have to know it was you. Old bugger might finally admit what he wants, and be in a better mood for a week. What kind of women have you been giving him, then?' Stephan asked.

'Well. I had the troops raid the local village. We've tried blondes, brunettes, this lovely dark haired little creature, guaranteed virgin. Tried old women, middle aged women. Whores with a cunny like the damn castle doorway-'

'What did he do with the old one?' Stephan asked suddenly.

'What do you think he did?' Robin said. 'She came out in the morning like the others.'

'That's sick.'

'That's my Dad for you.'

'How old was she?'

'What does it matter?' Robin was getting agitated. Stephan knew it and was loving it.

'Come on, I need a mental picture.'

'You want a mental picture of that?'

'Yes!' Stephan almost wailed.

'I don't know...old enough to be grey. Fifty? Sixty maybe?'

'You never once tried a man?'

'Because I knew he would kill him,' Robin said. 'Well. More likely me for the suggestion.'

'He won't kill me,' Stephan said, with a smile that said he knew something Robin didn't.

'So instead of placing a beautiful girl in his chamber you suggest I place you?' Robin said. Then he smiled slowly, considering revenge. 'Want a bit of the old De Noir cock up your arse do you? Want his great big hands on your slender little hips, is that it?'

Stephan groaned.

'You've got a way with words, lad.'

'I've watched him you know. He fucks like a randy stallion,' Robin watched Stephan's face closely as he said this. Stephan's pupils had gone wide and dark, he was biting his lip. Robin shook his head.

'You're unbelievable,' said Robin. He checked one way then the other, then leaned in to Stephan.

'Listen, if he takes your skin off for you-'

'I'll cum,' Stephan grinned.

'Well don't _cum_ running to me, because I won't be able to protect you.'

* * *

De Noir Senoir pushed the door to his bedchamber open. His head was thick with the mead, but not so thick he wasn't immediately aware of a presence in the room with him. His hand flew to his dagger. The ruby ring on his index finger flashed in the candlelight.

'Show yourself,' he said, his pale green eyes travelling back and forth calmly. He found the shadow, over by the four poster bed.

'It's only me,' Stephan said from the dark. De Noir sighed out a heavy breath, and loosed the hilt.

'What are you doing in here?' he asked. 'Come for another loan?'

'No, sir,' said Stephan, knowing a little flattery would take him a long way. De Noir arched an eyebrow, a look which Stephan knew was only two or three steps from actual danger.

'Don't you _sir_ me, young man. You still haven't paid me back. Not a good move.'

'I'll get it to you,' Stephan said. 'It's taken me a while to get my house together, hasn't it? When I've got it, you'll get it.'

'I'd better,' De Noir said, taking off his jacket and draping it over the back of the chair. 'Are you still shacked up with that creature, Thomas?' he said.

'Yes, sir,' Stephan said. De Noir sighed.

'What have I told you Stephan? You'll never go anywhere if you don't stick to procedure.'

'Procedure makes me unhappy,' Stephan said quietly.

'Well nobody can help you with that,' De Noir said, as he loosened his cravatte and looked into the shadows for the young man. 'It's just the way it is. Entertaining your romantic notions is all fine and well, but it won't _get_ you anywhere. Take my advice, lad. I don't often choose to speak on these matters. When I do share what I've learned, you'd do well to listen.'

'I always listen to you, master,' Stephan said smoothly. 'Always. Your the wisest man I know. But I can't imagine life without Thomas.'

'Well,' De Noir said. 'Things don't always turn out how we imagined.'

Stephan could hear the pain in De Noirs voice. He felt sorry for him. It was the first time in nearly a year De Noir had shared any sentiment concerning his late wife, and unbeknownst to Robin, De Noir and Stephan had shared many conversations.

'Go on, lad. Off with you. I need my rest.'

'I thought-' Stephan said slowly, licking his lips in the dark, 'I might stay.'

De Noir put a hand on his hip. Stephan eyed his thick fingers with anxious delight.

'Stay?' said De Noir, one eyebrow raised. Stephan wrapped a hand round one of the posts, his nervousness showing in his face.

'I thought maybe you could use the company.'

'I'm tired of talking.'

'I didn't plan on talking,' Stephan said.

'Out with it, boy,' De Noir said firmly. 'What are you getting at?'

Stephan had picked his moment well. When he stepped out of the shadows, De Noirs breath hitched. He put a hand behind him – his fingertips touched the table. Stephan resisted the urge to smile. That was as close as he'd ever get to surprise from De Noir, and he'd treasure the vision all his life. If he wasn't mistaken, he also saw a slight flush rise to the older mans' cheeks. Stephan was wearing nothing. De Noir's green eyes sparked, his face hovering somewhere between anger and arousal.

'What are you doing, boy?' he hissed.

'Nothing yet,' Stephan said, taking a few steps. His voice dropped into his trademark soft persuasion. 'But I could. If you wanted me to. I've noticed how tense you've been lately.'

De Noir tore his eyes away. He wasn't going to back up, he was too tough for that, but he wanted to. As the lithe young man came closer, De Noir felt the familiar and all too powerful stirrings of lust.

'Put your clothes back on,' he said.

Stephan bit his lip. De Noir caught it. His green eyes locked onto that lip, and Stephan smiled peacefully.

'If you really want me to, I will,' he said. 'But I don't think you want me to. Not really. Not truly. I've seen how you look at me, sir. And I've got to admit, I've been looking back in the same way. Your long black hair, that beard- you look good enough to eat-'

De Noir glanced at the door. It was the most open display of indecision Stephan had ever seen on the older man's face.

'Did someone put you up to this, Stephan?' he asked. Stephan had to admit he admired the man's courage. He was obviously flustered, and he was holding it down brilliantly.

'So suspicious. No, nobody put me up to anything. I like you,' Stephan moved a few more slow steps. 'I want to touch you.'

For a good half minute, neither moved. Stephan waited, allowing the effect of his words to soak in. Then, De Noir's lips relaxed somewhat into a slow smile. His teeth showed behind them. His eyes were still suspicious. De Noir gave Stephan a sideways glance.

'Is that so?'

'Yes,' Stephan nodded.

'And young master Thomas? What would he think if he knew you were offering yourself to me?'

'Our relationship is open,' Stephan said. 'We can both of us have whoever we like.'

'Can you now,' said De Noir. His eyelids had gone heavy, his smile was open, it made Stephan relax. Inside, the younger man was cheering. De Noir gestured with his finger. _Come hither_. Stephan smiled, and crossed the six feet between them.

De Noir remained still and smiling until Stephan was a foot away. Then he lunged forward, caught Stephan by the right arm. Before Stephan could even yell, De Noir had his arm twisted up his back and was breathing into his ear. Stephan forced down his initial panic. De Noir was incredibly strong. Fear tightened Stephan's chest even as his cock began to throb. De Noir was pressed right up against his back.

'My dear boy-' De Noir said softly. His voice was like liquid, sensuous and entirely sexy. Stephan felt a moan rise up his throat. '-If I were to indulge you, and if you were to spread the knowledge that I had done so – you know what I would have done to you, yes?'

Stephan swallowed hard. De Noir walked his hot fingertips up Stephan's spine.

'Yes,' Stephan gasped.

'And you know that my skilled operatives would make it last, yes?'

'I know,' Stephan nodded. The motion caused De Noirs cheek to brush up against his neck. He could feel the heat coming off the older man, and the tickle of his beard.

'Please,' Stephan gasped. He was sure if De Noir didn't let him go, he'd lose the use of his arm for a month. He was loving it.

'Please?' De Noir said calmly, his voice so deliciously deep. This close, it was like being entwined with writhing snakes. 'What do you want, you handsome boy?'

'I want you to fuck me,' Stephan said softly.

'You don't want me to let you go?'

Stephan grinned at the ceiling, pushing his body into De Noir's.

'I like the pain,' Stephan said. In response, De Noir tightened his grip impossibly. Stephan moaned.

Then suddenly, De Noir let Stephan go, and pushed him towards the four poster. Stephan went with the force of it, and landed squarely on the mattress and furs. In a split moment, while he was looking at the fur, he heard the approach of boots from behind, and the low, primitive growl of De Noir. That sound aroused him more than he'd have thought possible. Stephan's cock throbbed under him.

He whipped over onto his back in time to see De Noir descend. Delicious panic rose in his chest as the older man pinned Stephan's hands above his head. Stephan looked up into the man's face, both frightened and terribly aroused. The pale emerald eyes were flashing dangerously. Stephan didn't care. He could look into those eyes all day. De Noir put his weight painfully on Stephan's hands, and leaned down. He was keeping his weight carefully off Stephan's groin.

Stephan stayed perfectly still, not entirely sure what would happen next – then De Noir captured his mouth. There was nothing innocent about it. Stephan had wondered if De Noir had ever been with a man. The kiss made it abundantly clear he knew exactly what he was doing. Their tongues danced together, sending heat direct to Stephan's groin.

Stephan's cock ached, left with nothing below. De Noir was holding his body away from it deliberately. De Noir broke the kiss, only to trail his way down Stephan's jaw to his jugular, where he sucked and nibbled. Stephan's skin flushed his goosebumps. The idea that the fabled De Noir elder was currently holding his life between his teeth was an incredible aphrodisiac. De Noir licked a trail down the young man's throat to the hollow between his collarbones.

Stephan moaned in delight, trying desperately to rub his cock up against something.

'Tease-' he breathed, as De Noir released his hands.

'Am I?' De Noir said, his dangerous smile doing funny things to Stephan's stomach.

Stephan wasted no time rubbing life back into his hands. He was upright in seconds, his tingling fingers on the older man's shirt.

'Let me take these off,' he pleaded. 'I want to see you.'

'Be my guest.'

Stephan struggled to keep his head clear as he undid the buttons one by one, admittedly – with his hands shaking just a tiny bit. De Noir held his hands up, letting Stephan pull his shirt out of his waistband and push it off his shoulders. Stephan glanced up at his face. The expression there said he knew exactly how much Stephan was enjoying this.

Stephan ran his hands over the exposed flesh. De Noir was a stocky man, his beer habit had put a few pounds on him in recent years – but there was muscle under the fat layer. Stephan had felt the force of it earlier. His weight combined with his strength made De Noir a formidable man, and Stephan was always one for a risky fuck.

The younger man leaned in and took De Noir's mouth softly with his, sucking the older man's lip into his mouth. He felt De Noir growl softly as he pulled Stephan in, his hands on his hips. Stephan gave a soft little noise of delight at the feeling of those huge hands on him.

He reached for De Noir's belt, and the older man kept still, allowing him to struggle with the complicated catch and finally get the belt off. Slowly, savouring every moment – because he knew he'd be replaying this one back again and again – Stephan flicked open the buttons of De Noir's fly, where an impressive bulge was already present. Stephan reached inside, his fingertips finding roasting hot, rock solid flesh.

He pulled it out and stared at the purple head, a grin spreading on his face. Then without missing a beat, he took De Noir into his mouth and swirled his tongue around that delicious head. The smell and taste of flesh hit the pleasure centres in his brain, making him want to cum here and now. De Noir groaned, pushing his hands into Stephan's hair.

Stephan moaned, taking as much of De Noir as he could and sucking gently. When the older man tightened his hands and began thrusting gently, Stephan poured on the pressure and listened to De Noirs delighted moan.

'You talented boy,' De Noir growled, running his strong, thick hands down Stephan's broad shoulders.

Stephan would have gone for a witty comeback, but he was otherwise occupied. He slid a hand up and began to gently fondle De Noirs balls. The older man threw his head back and groaned.

Stephan licked up and down the impressive cock, enjoying the heavy breathing and little sounds that escaped from De Noirs glorious lips – until the older man pushed him away quickly. Stephan licked his lips and grinned at him, taking in De Noir's flushed cheeks and heavy eyes.

'Pleased with yourself are you?' De Noir arched an eyebrow dangerously.

Stephan nodded,

'Yes, sir,' he said.

De Noir leaned forwards on his hands, then before Stephan could really take in what De Noir was going to do, he settled himself over Stephan's legs, taking his long, slender cock in his hand and took the head into his mouth. Stephan gripped the fur under him. What he was seeing couldn't be happening. The elder De Noir was sucking his cock, his long black hair tickling Stephan's thighs.

De Noir was very much aware of Stephan's surprise, and he was enjoying it thoroughly. The lad was all but convulsing as he worked his tongue around his cock, slid his hands up Stephan's back and gripped his backside firmly. Stephan gave a strangled moan.

'Oh God-' he breathed, as De Noir grazed his head with his teeth, then released his cock, to begin licking and sucking his balls. Stephan threw his head back.

'God please-' he breathed.

De Noir came crawling up his body to capture his mouth. When he pulled away, his heavy green eyes blinking slowly,

'De Noir will do,' he said.

Stephan reached up to slide his hands round De Noir's neck, pulling him back down.

'Please-' he breathed again. 'I want you to fuck me.'

'Do you now?' said De Noir, baring his teeth as he went for Stephan's neck. Stephan yelped in surprise and pain as De Noir bit, just hard enough to leave a mark, then sucked on the bruise slowly and gently.

'Yes-' Stephan managed. 'I want to feel you inside me.'

'Since you asked so nicely,' De Noir smirked. De Noir slid a hand under Stephan's neck and lowered his lips to speak softly into his ear.

'On your knees, my lad.'

Stephan wasted no time in obeying. On all fours, he waited eagerly. Behind him, De Noir spat into his hand and rubbed the saliva up and down the length of his cock. Stephan reached for his own erection, but his hand was batted away.

'That's mine,' De Noir growled dangerously.

Stephan felt the bed shift slightly and held his breath in delicious anticipation. De Noir put his hands on Stephan's hips, his cock at his arse, and pretended to push inside, only to stop.

'You're teasing me!' Stephan protested.

'That I am,' De Noir said, planting kisses on Stephan's spine. 'And you're enjoying it.'

'Yesss!' Stephan breathed.

De Noir moved without warning, pushing into Stephan's body. Stephan yelled, a combination of pain and incredible pleasure. His hands gripped the furs tight. The man felt huge. There was something entirely too pleasurable about having a huge cock shoved somewhere incredibly intimate, he thought.

De Noir gave a little groan, his fingers a bruising force on Stephan's hips. Stephan couldn't believe the strength in the man. He could feel the power in his every move.

'Yess-' Stephan breathed. ' Hurt me!'

De Noir loosed his lip long enough to rake fingernails down Stephan's back. Stephan gasped, arching, and De Noir growled in delight. Stephan knew that by now, encased somewhere hot and tight, De Noir's instinct would be screaming to go harder, faster, but the older man kept a frustratingly steady pace – even a gentle one, until Stephan began to press into him desperately. De Noir slapped his arse, hard enough to leave a bruise. Stephan yelled in delight, only pressing back all the more.

'Gods-' De Noir hissed. That one little word, and the tone in which it was said made Stephan want to cum here and now.

'You're amazing,' Stephan breathed.

De Noir reached around Stephan's hip to grip his cock, and began pumping up and down. Stephan shut his eyes tightly, trying hard to hold off what he knew was only minutes away. When he opened them, the sight of that familiar hand, ruby ring in place, giving him the best wank he'd had in ages was nearly enough to send him over the edge.

He managed to push it down. He focused on the sound of the other man's breathing, which had become ragged. To his dismay, Stephan found that only served to arouse him more. De Noir groaned, finally giving up all pretence of gentleness as his climax approached. He began pounding into Stephan.

There was something incredibly primal about that, and Stephan loved it. He could feel De Noir's balls slapping against him, feel the bruising force of the shag which was going to have him walking funny for days.

Stephan shut his eyes, desperate to feel every last second of this before he came. De Noir groaned, thrusting hard and deep, and Stephan all but screamed as his orgasm came crashing down over him. He spurted onto the bed again and again, and felt De Noir cum inside him, driving as far as he could go.

They stayed that way for a minute before lack of blood flow to various vital appendages made the horizontal position a necessity. Stephan was surprised to find that De Noir pulled him down beside him. Stephan laid there, looking up into those azure green eyes, his head on the older man's chest.

'Enjoy?' De Noir asked, once his breathing had calmed. Stephan smiled.

'I'll be dreaming about that for a year,' he said breathlessly. De Noir's face grew a self satisfied smirk.

'Well. I'm sure we could come to some arrangement. That is, if you'd rather have than dream.'

'Really?' Stephan was surprised.

'If your Thomas isn't objecting, of course.'

'Objecting?' Stephan snorted. 'He'll probably want to join in.'

'_If,_ of course...you can keep quiet.'

Stephan grinned, loving the warmth in the older man's body. 'Master, my lips are sealed.'

END


End file.
